Casper Highs Football Captain: Danny Fenton
by SailorToni
Summary: From octolingkiera Prompt Danny is Casper High's football captain, and the most popular guy in school but he has a secret.


Danny Fenton was your normal fourteen-year-old boy, black hair, blue eyes, upper middle class, and captain of the Casper High football team. He was your perfectly normal all-American teen, expect for his parents. The jumpsuit duo never fail to embarrass their only son. Recklessly driving around Amity Park, screaming and hollering about ghost, ducking in an out of alley ways at strange hours of the day, holding small vials of green slime for their portal to a _world unseen_. Danny rolled his eyes at that. World unseen, more like world untrue! There was no such thing as ghost.

At least, that's that he assumed, and everyone knows what happens when you assume.

"YO, Fenton catch!" The leather hit Danny's hand at the perfect angle, the slight sting of leather against skin gave him no pause.

"You have to do better than that to get me off my game Baxter!" Danny said tossing the ball back at the quarterback.

"Hey Fenton!" Kwan rushed over, throwing one of his arms over Danny's shoulders, "How was your weekend bro. I didn't see you Katie Smiths party on Saturday."

"Oh yeah. I got in trouble with my parents and they forced me to spend all weekend cleaning their test tubes and lab equipment," Danny said.

"What? Really? That blows man, you missed everything. Katie came out of the closet and made out with Cindy. Dash got absolutely destroyed and carried Mark Flinch to the roof and threw him onto Katies trampoline. The cops were called. It was dope man,"

"Yeah Fenton, Kwan and I had to climb over a fence to get away from the cops." Dash joined the two tossing the ball in-between his hands.

"Yeah, I was like, _I've never seen a fence that high before!_ and then I did it. It was sick. Maybe I should do parkour," Kwan said.

"You gonna start a YouTube channel Kwan? Kwan's amazing Parkour. Like comment and subscribe," Danny said.

"Danny man, you're not gonna ring the notification bell?"

"Depends on how good your skills are man."

"Kwan's got some skills man, He was like a little spider money, climbing up those walls like he was Spider-man or something," said Dash, who slammed open the front door of Casper high, crushing a smaller teen in a red hat with its heavy metal side. "Move it!" He snapped, "Anyway Fenton you missed Paulina."

"Or better yet. _She missed you,_" Kwan said.

"Paulina? I told her I was grounded."

"Maybe she didn't get your message then, because she was looking for you all night and she got destroyed. At one point her and Valerie were on top of the table crushing cans and jugging them down. Her shirt was soaked." Kwan teases, mimicking the gestures she must have been making that night.

"And she was wearing a white shirt," Dash said.

"Sucks that your whack-job parents grounded you thought. It would've been the perfect night to make a move," Kwan said.

The three stopped at Danny's locker. The inside covered in Casper high banners and a growing pile of dirty gym clothes. A broken mirror was hung in the back, grey skin would sometimes flash along its surface.

"You think? I don't know if she actually likes me or not? I think she just sees me as a friend," Danny said. In truth he didn't know if _he_ liked Paulina. Or maybe he didn't like girls that way? It was not a thought he like to admit, or talk about, or even entertain. He shoved it to the dirty gym pile in his mind. Maybe Paulina wasn't his type and he was over reacting. He assumed.

"Nah man, she is like totally into you," Kwan began.

"She wants that D man." Dash finished, his tone was much more malicious than Kwans.

"Can we not call it that?" Danny asked.

"She wants the little Fenton." Danny and Kwan burst out laughing.

"Let's not call my junk little either."

"I would prefer if we had school appropriate conversations Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer stood in front of his room, a copy of _The Picture of Dorian Grey_ in his hand.

"Ah Mr. Lancer"  
"Hello Mr. Lancer."  
"Hey Mr. Lancer."

The three were suddenly quiet. Their previous laughter now gone from their sullen faces.

"Keep the locker room talk for the locker room please."

"Of course, Mr. Lancer"  
"Sure man."  
"Got it Mr. Lancer"

The three began shuffling away, small giggles stifled as went.

"SAM MANSON! Dress code directly prohibits showing one's midriffs!"

"But Pau-"

"NO BUTS! Either find a jacket or go to the nurse and change."

Everyone was looking now. Watching Sam and her crop top of misfortune.

"NO! I see other girls around school wear tops like this every day! And there's no reason for me to have to hide myself!"

"When you attend Casper high you are expected to dress in a work appropriate attire and no workplace would allow such sexual clothing. This is the rule for every student here, nobody is even special; treatment."

"But!"

"Change now or else I will have to call your parents." Sam backed down at that, pulling a black jacket from her bag.

"Is this better!?" The jacket was covered in patches and metal studs.

"Not ideal but it'll work," Mr. Lancer said, returning to his book. Sam's face twisted in anger, turning a bright red.

"Oh no, looks like one of the losers is getting mad," Dash whispered to Danny.

Sam's head snapped to the three, the sour look on her face gave Danny goosebumps. She marched past him, bumping into his shoulder. No apology was given.

"What's her issue?" Kwan asked.

"Who knows, maybe its her period or somethin'," Dash says rolling his eyes. Danny lets out a long sigh. His body was already aching from the weekend, and today was already going great.

All day. Every time he went into a classroom or went to use the bath, all anyone could talk about was Katie Smith's party and how he had missed it. All freakin day. It wasn't his fault. And it wasn't his parents either, but what was he going to tell his friends. _Sorry I missed the party Katie but I got arrested by ghost and had to spend all weekend breaking out of jail_! The thought of Danny even saying it out loud made him shiver in shame. Words like that were a quick one-way ticket to weird-o loser land. Population, his parents and Sam Manson. Speaking of Sam…

She had spent all day glaring at him. He didn't even know they shared a History class till he felt her eyes bring a hole into his back. Right now, they were in English class, otherwise known as Mr. Lancer territory. His classroom as covered in pictures of classic books, quotes, and shelves of books. Most of the shelves were bending under the weight of his French and Spanish versions of Dante's complete trilogy. Danny wondered why anyone would read books that big. Maybe in the past when they didn't have phones reading a book that big would be fun, but Danny was one of the few people he knew that liked books and even he wouldn't object himself to that.

Glancing behind him, Sam looked away. Her makeup looked fresh. Turning back to the front, where that kid in the red hat was helping Lancer with the smart board was. W-was it a hat? Danny always wondered what it was and why nobody ever asked him to take it off. Oh God, his thoughts were rambling again, and SHE was staring at him again.

"Hey what is your issue?" He harshly whispered.

"What issue?" She whispered back. Even her quiet whispers were dripping in venom.

"You've been drilling holes in my back all day?"

"I haven't touched your back."

"That's not what I meant and you know it Manson."

"No, I don't know anything, _Fenton_. Please tell me, what do _I_ know?"

"You've been staring at my back like I killed your dog, all day. SO, how about you drop the attitude and stop. I didn't do anything to you." She seemed to know just how to piss him off.

"Of course, innocent little Fenton can do no wrong."

"What is wrong with you? I-"

"Mr. Fenton! Would you like to join the class?" Like a god dam demon Mr. Lancer appeared next to his head, with his arms crossed and a face of displeasure. Turning around he mumbled a response before writing down whatever was on the smart board. After a few moments he could feel her glaring at him again.

As soon as the bell rang, Danny was out of that room. Paper and books hasty shoved into his bag as he made his way to the cafeteria. Several students waved hi to him, and tried to engage in conversation. And all of them asked "Where were you Saturday?" It was starting to become exhausting having to reexplain himself to everyone. It made the trek to the cafeteria feel like shopping with Paulina, stopping every few minutes to go into another store.

"Oh, Danny!" Speak of the devil, "Where were you Saturday? I missed you," Paulina said

"P-Paulina, I was grounded. Didn't you get my text?" Danny Said.

"You sent a text?"

"Yeah,"

"I must not have gotten it. You know how bad my phone is."

The two walked to lunch together, Paulina almost dangling off Danny's arm, her jacket was wide open reveling her pastel pink crop top. All of lunch Danny was nervous about Lancer, or another teacher yelling at his friend, but it seemed fine.

"Oh Danny," Paulina's sickly-sweet voice clung to his ears like taffy.

The hallway was quickly pouring out students faster than people can get into a Walmart on Black Friday.

"Yes Paulina?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me with my science homework tonight?" Her arms here under her breast pushing them up.

"Uh no thanks I'm still in trouble with my parents and I don't think they-"

"But I don't know if I can pass Mrs. Crossant's test this Friday without your help," she said, leaning forward, so that her top reveled more skin. Danny put a book over the opening.

"If I get in anymore trouble, I'll be kicked off the team. I'm sorry but I have to go. Maybe Dash can help you?" He slammed his locker shut, "Have a good night Paulina."

Fast walking around the corner, he burst into a full-on run. Throwing caution out the window, as he ducked under a bush. Cold white rings enveloping his body, he let the air phase through him, lifting him high above the school Now sporting snow white hair, and neon green eyes Danny was free. Soaring through the city, dancing on the tops of buildings. No one called out to him. Nobody cared about him. It was just him and the open blue sky.

"BEWARE!" And other ghosts. If it wasn't for his parents he would be a propaganda poster for the perfect American boy, but he would gladly trade that away to stay above the clouds. Nobody knew phantom the ghost boy, a halfa born from a lab accident n his parents' basement. And Danny wanted to keep it that way. Plus, it was fun to watch 'Invisible hero saves jewelry store' videos on YouTube.


End file.
